Safehouse
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: When one detective of the twenty-seventh precinct is taken down, the rest must deal with being put in a protection program.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Safehouse**

**Author: Kayla**

**Summary: One detective of the twenty-seventh is injured, and the rest must deal with the consequences of a revenge bent maniac. **

**Disclaimer: Sanami Matoh owns FAKE. **

**Rating: (By Chapter) PG-13**

**Warnings: Violent **

JJ sat, unsure if his body was shaking, or he was just dizzy. He was stuck to the seat of a cushioned bench, in the middle of a hospital waiting room. He was alone, he couldn't see very well, and he was cold. He closed his eyes but it didn't do anything to numb the tight pain inside of his chest. He opened his eyes and felt tears again.

He leaned against the wall behind him for help and support. He really, really wanted to cry, but something beyond him was holding him back, and he just sagged against the wall and waited. What was he waiting for? Anything that could wake him up from the dazed feeling he held.

Ryo and Dee came rushing to the hospital, the automatic doors sliding in opposite directions to reveal the two panting detectives. Dee's face was red tinted, and it was obvious that the two had rushed to get to the building.

Dee almost rushed past JJ, running straight towards the receptionist's desk, but Ryo grabbed the back of his long coat, and pulled him to where JJ sat.

"What's going on?" Dee asked bluntly. Ryo hit Dee from behind, and gave him a quick, but warning look. JJ looked up, and felt like he hardly recognized them. It was so weird, like they were just two more people in the massive blur.

Ryo spoke in much softer, more understanding tones. That brought a sense of awareness to JJ, which relieved him very much. Looking straight at them helped him to think straightly. "JJ, what happened?" Ryo asked comfortingly, sitting on the bench at one side of him. "You sounded so hard to understand on the phone."

JJ shook his head bluntly. They were trying to clear the haziness, but at the same time make it worse. If Dee didn't get how this felt, Ryo would. He couldn't stop thinking about the scene that had played out in front of him. He didn't even understand for himself what he had seen. He tried, but he just could not say a word to either of them. "I… I …" he groaned quietly, unable to make his voice any louder than a whisper. He watched as Ryo exchanged a pained look with Dee."

Ryo tried to speak slowly. "JJ, I know what happened, okay? I got the idea from talking to you on the phone earlier. But, we really want to know this, we need to know this."

JJ tried to speak, but he couldn't vocalize the words. It wasn't going to happen. Just opening his mouth a little had triggered a stream of tears that could not stop. He closed h9is eyes and sobbed once, loudly. But then he forced himself to stop, and the clearness became evident.

Dee and Ryo, both of them seemed so far away from where JJ was. He was still lost on that small street, in front of that restaurant, as sirens screamed and people flocked around like dumb birds. Why wouldn't they help him? JJ listened as they crowded around him, as he cried crazily for them to get his partner and best friend help.

It had been such a normal day. No, not really normal. It had been nice, comfortable. After weeks of terrible weather in New York City, the sun had been bright, and JJ had wanted so badly to go outside. Drake had seen that his wish was granted.

"Come on JJ," Drake had said, making JJ feel a rush of excitement "Let's go downtown, to that new Italian restaurant. It'll be nice just relaxing after our shift. They just seem to be getting longer and longer…"

JJ had nodded and had been so excited that he barely concentrated for the rest of the day. He knew it was stupid, and just dinner with a friend. It was nothing more than spending some time enjoying himself. Yet it sure beat spending time alone.

It had been one of the nicest times. Neither of them had any opinion on the food they were eating. They had ignored everything except the conversation. Dee and Drake's numerous girlfriends never entered the dialogue, not even once. They had been friendly, playful, and really enjoyed themselves.

They had left, planning on going to Drake's house to watch a movie that was going to be on TV. Drake knew JJ had wanted to see it, and even had made the suggestion. Yet the moment they stepped out of the restaurant and began walking down the street, something had happened.

Only moments after leaving, as they headed towards Drake's parked car, Drake had stopped. He looked around apprehensively, and JJ could only imagine what he was thinking. He looked around more, as if he suspected that he would see something. "I feel like we're being…" Drake began in explanation, but then his eyes made contact with something, and his arm flung at JJ forcefully. "Get…" he'd said, and in what seemed like an instant, had been shot.

Before JJ's mind could shut down, and fall forcefully into a crisis mode, he let professional training tell him that it had been two bullets. Two shots appeared obviously, yet after that ,everything he knew shut down.

Everything had gone blank so fast.

He knew he had been yelling, screaming out for something – help probably. People crowded around him, and he could hear their voices, but they were far away from where he was. They asked him questions, all the voices noisy and enquiring. "Get the hell away from me!" JJ had screamed. "Get him help, you idiots!"

Finally, as the group furthered themselves from him, he was able to concentrate and think like what he was – a professional. His partner was looking up at him with dull, glossy eyes, and a fallen expression. He looked confused. JJ's eyes went to the blonde's chest. He breathed deeply, trying to remember do just what he knew how. Tearing the cleanest piece of Drake's shirt with his hands, JJ had pressed the cloth with his fingers over the wound. He knew that pressure could slow the excessive bleeding. He screamed, trying to make sure an ambulance had been called.

His heart had been pounding. He could not see one of the people who had surrounded him. They were waves and they merely washed over him until he was engulfed. JJ, too afraid and dazed to really become upset, sobbed dryly, his chest lurching as he kept Drake still. His partner was fidgeting, moving helplessly and mouthing inaudibly.

"Drake," he whispered sternly, his blood soaked hand now in the blonde man's hair. "Drakey… I know it's really tough… but you've got to keep calm. Relax okay? Help is on the way." He just had to keep Drake calm, and prevent his heart rate from escalating.

He was staining Drake, covering clean parts of his body with the crimson liquid. He felt a tinge of sickness almost cross him, but he ignored it – shut it out completely. He had reached onto Drake and held him tightly, bloodstained fingers and all. Soon he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance, though he could not make out light, or faces. He saw nothing except the blur of white, mixed with exceptional colors. He was so dizzy… but he had to help.

Drake kept moving, tensing his body constantly. His mouth opened and closed spastically, and cries escaped him, as if he were having conversations with some invisible entities. "Please calm down…" JJ whispered, and looked around himself as lights stopped close by, and there was a bustle of feet around him. "Help's here…"

"But, nuh-uh!" Drake's speech was becoming somewhat more audible, and JJ could make out a few words of the jumbled speaking, as paramedics rushed to them. "Man, JJ, what's… wha… going on?"

The paramedics seemed to come for his partner in the slowest steps. JJ watched as they seemed to skip across the sidewalk towards them. "This is so… weird," Drake had said loudly, grabbing JJ by the neck with his free arm and weakly kissing him on the side of the face. His face had suddenly paled, turned to that of a little, excited kid. " Did that guy in the- the window … he shot me man! JJ, this is the freakiest feeling ever. It's… so… wow…"

JJ felt dizzier than ever, as some source pulled him away. He stood alone, watching as men loaded Drake onto a stretcher and then to the back of a white ambulance. JJ saw the lights, and then felt more faint. He waited for the group surrounding him to dissipate.

He had made a phone call to the precinct. He had somehow managed to drive. And he was at the hospital now.

And now he was here. He had been staring at Dee and Ryo for way too long now, and they were both critically analyzing him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, dryly. "Drake got shot from far range. A sniper from an apartment window is the suspect. They haven't gotten to him … yet."

Both Dee and Ryo looked at him. It seemed that Dee's face dropped significantly. Had he perhaps hoped to believe that Ryo had misheard JJ's screams over the telephone? "Are you serious?" Dee asked slowly, and JJ nodded, closing his eyes and trying to block the images of only hours earlier.

_It was no use! _JJ was a detective who had seen so many violent shootings, who had even shot and killed in the line of duty, would never get the gruesome images of his hurt friend out of his mind. He looked at the others, but felt stuck in time. He ran out to the bathroom, sickened over what he was seeing.

"Go after him, please," Ryo told Dee, who followed JJ at a slow pace. JJ could hear the footsteps of his colleague behind him. He opened the door quickly, and stepped inside, leaving Dee alone and praying that the man would not follow him.

Dee watched JJ, but could not bear to go in. He had watched JJ take it really hard, but he himself was still in shock. He could not believe the event. He almost felt like it was a joke. He could not believe that Drake Parker had actually been shot. And not even in the line of duty! They were officers, the expected the worst injuries on the job. Yet they never suspected them in their daily lives. A bitter chill shook Dee, and he remained waiting outside of the door to the man's room.

"This is awful," Dee said somberly, running a hand through his dark hair. He sighed loudly, but nobody was in the white corridor with him. He waited firm, but it was difficult to steady his thoughts, especially the worry for a good friend. "If that bastard who shot him isn't found I'll…"

"Dee, it isn't too likely we will be finding him any time soon." There was a voice from behind him, soft and worried. Dee turned to face Ryo, who was now accompanied by Commissioner Berkeley Rose. Ryo looked paler than Dee had ever seen the man, and Rose looked equally concerned. Dee instinctively reached out and put an arm around Ryo, drawing the light haired man closer to him.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked softly, looking over Ryo, obviously concerned. As soon as they made physical contact, Dee realized that Ryo was shaking. "My god, you feel terrified."

Ryo tried to answer, but his voice ended up cracking. Dee looked at Rose who brushed by him with a harsh comment. "Is Detective Adams here?" Berkeley asked crisply, his voice sharp but sympathetic to a degree. "I need to see Adams immediately."

"JJ's in the bathroom," Ryo explained, eyeing Dee to confirm the fact. Dee shivered, but nodded, telling both Ryo and Berkeley that JJ wasn't well. "He's pretty sick over what he witnessed, sir."

"That's very well… but…"

Just as Dee was going to interrupt and yell at the Commissioner for being a heartless animal, JJ came out of the bathroom, his pale face masked by a red tint. His eyes were red and he looked considerably weaker. "What's going on?" he asked sniffing. He saw Rose instantly and his voice became loud, which was just JJ's way of overcompensating for his weakness. "Did you find out who…"

"I'm afraid I did," Berkeley responded softly, his hands rubbing against each other nervously. It seemed that he had a habit, of running his left hand against the palm of his right. He continuously made the motion as he talked nervously. "I don't want to alarm you after this traumatic incident, Detective, but the suspect we are chasing is Jensen."

Ryo went more pale, and Dee realized that Rose had not told Ryo the full details. He too felt himself draining to the paleness of his lover, but not quite as pale as JJ. His hands shook as he tried to speak, but luckily, JJ was quicker to the words this time.

"Sir…" JJ sniffed slightly, shuffling to hide his shock. "Sir… that's im-impossible! I shot Peter Jensen… killed him!"

"Maybe my wording was of bad choice," Berkeley said seriously, wringing his hands in agitation directed towards himself. "The suspect is William Jensen, Peter Jensen's older brother."

JJ wished that the Commissioner's covering for his slip of words was more of a comfort. True, JJ's partner had not been gunned down by the ghost of a dead man… but most likely a man out for revenge. "Revenge?" JJ asked, fear escalating as he tried to speak more. "Sir… is Jensen … out for revenge on me?"

"Revenge on the entire unit that ended up with his brother's life on their hands," Berkeley said quickly. "It wasn't your fault Jensen died, Adams, you were doing you job."

"Yeah," JJ felt the gnawing that had made him sick only moments before. It returned full force, this time feeling more like the twist of a dull knife. His stomach lurched. His partner had not only been shot in front of him. He had been shot because of him!

The Jensen case had been extremely hard on JJ. It had hit him so badly! It was not like it was the first time he had seriously wounded, or killed a suspect. Yet it had been hard because it was the first time many people had seen him kill.

Jensen had been killed after he had taken sixteen elementary school aged students hostage in a classroom, and was threatening to kill each child before taking his own life. He had a terrible reputation for child abuse, and was even suspected (but never convicted) of murder. It was a sickening case and t he Criminal Investigations unit had been on Jensen for months. Ryo, Dee, Drake.. all of them knew about him, and all of them wanted him stopped before he could hide further under the safety of the law.

He had been threatening a girl of about eight, a gun to her head. JJ could still see the little girl crying as he held her in his arms, and had that gun pressed to her little body. The minute he had abandoned the child, leaving her sobbing in the corner of the classroom, JJ had been ordered to shoot to wound or kill. Unfortunately for Jenson, the position he had been in left only room for a kill shot.

It had hurt. It hurt knowing that his friends, and sixteen little children had seen him kill another human. No matter what the man had done, it hurt JJ badly. He knew he was probably being sick, idealistic at best, but he hated himself for killing Peter Jensen.

And Drake… his best friend had been the greatest source of comfort for him too. "It'll be okay JJ," he'd said one night, when he had come over to catch JJ crying about it. JJ had been sitting in front of the television of his apartment, and was silently weeping. He hadn't even seen his partner enter with the emergency key JJ had given him.

"I know I'm being silly…" JJ had told him.

"No, not silly," Drake had comforted. "You're just being compassionate towards another human being. Even towards a slimball like him! You're a good guy, JJ, no t a killer.

It had hurt so much, but it had eventually healed. Look who was paying for the murder he had committed now! Drake was hurt, maybe even dying, all because of what JJ had done. Wasn't the guilt he had felt enough? He tried to walk away from the others, but then shook as he sobbed slowly. He almost dropped. He would have fallen right there, if not for Ryo's hand gripping hold of him.

"JJ, I'll take you home if you want," Ryo offered.

"I haven't explained to either of them Maclean, our dillema." Berkeley spoke seriously, his eyes flashing for a moment. JJ watched as his eyes moved slowly, as if surveying the room for intruders. "I am afraid that William Jensen is the man who has taken down one of our own. His sister Lillian has testified that much. She has also testified that her brother will not stop until everyone involved in her brother's case is dead. She said that her brother illegally obtained some legal records, and knows about everyone in our Criminal Investigations unit. As police Commissioner for the twenty-seventh precinct, I must order you all back to the office at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. I am cooperating with the _Safehouse _police protection program to keep my men alive, and in a safe place. Go get your affairs in order, because this may be a long ride.

JJ almost sobbed again, but thank god for Dee and Ryo. People were looking at JJ as they walked by, but the other detectives wouldn't allow anyone to invade his privacy. JJ almost – well almost, laughed aloud as he realized that Ryo – who was a main support – was near tears himself.

What was happening to their lives, and what would they do when as they were torn to shreds?


	2. Disturbances

Title: Safehouse

Chapter: Two

Warnings: angst, musings

Summary: Ryo, Dee, and Bikky deal with the events.

Beta: Thanks to Kimmarie for beta reading this chapter 

"Are you all right?" Dee asked seriously, trying his hardest to not interfere with the walls Ryo had put up the moment they had arrived at home. The blonde haired man had become completely silent, to the point where nothing could stimulate him. He was incredibly slow moving, whispering to himself silently. In a normal situation, stressed out, talking-to-himself Ryo was a lovely sight, but today, it was worrisome. Of course, while trying not to interfere, the worried lover was trying to force his way in. He was deeply hurt by his friend's injury, and the change of tides, but otherwise, he was all right. Ryo moved around the apartment, so dutifully.

Ryo shook his head, his face extremely ashen. He was defensive, but less evasive then what Dee had prepared for. "I'm just worried Dee. You know me; I like to be in control of the situation. This is definitely not control. Now I'm trying to call Aunt Elena, but she's not picking up. Bikky's not home from school yet… and I…"

Dee silenced his lover by placing a hand on his shoulder. Ryo's chest heaved, and he leaned back towards Dee, turning around and throwing his arms around the other man. Dee tried to say something comforting. "Ryo, it'll be okay. We've just got to pull it together, and it'll be okay. I bet we won't even be in that position for too long. The suspect will get caught, just like they always do."

Ryo smiled, and looked at Dee nodding. He let go of the man's neck, and tried the cell phone again. The tiny gray phone in his hand was nestled against his ear, and all of a sudden, his expression changed. "Aunt Elena," he said quickly. "It's me, Ryo. I really need to ask you a huge favor. Something serious has come up at work and I need you to watch Bikky for me."

She asked him for an explanation. It was obvious to Dee as well; just by the way Ryo flinched. Ryo shook his head and Dee almost laughed at his old habit of being so physically expressive in a telephone conversation. "You've got to understand, Elena, I just can't tell you. Can you please do this for me? No… I don't know how long either. I'm sorry."

She said that she could, and that her husband Rick would be delighted to have Ryo's son stay with them for a while. Ryo smiled, breathing slowly, and evidently relieved. "Oh Elena, thank you so much. The second he gets home from school, I'll talk to him… and drop him off tonight. I love you. Bye."

Dee watched as Ryo hit the red button on the top of his phone. He noticed that the phone in Ryo's hands was shaking, trembling along with his body. He saw that Ryo almost dropped it with the shock. "Feel any better?" Dee asked quietly, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yes." Ryo spoke very slowly. "Elena is the greatest woman I have ever met."

"She raised you," Dee said, trying to ease some of the sharp tension in the room. "She raised you, so she can't be half bad. Course, when this is all over, I'd really like to meet them. You're always talking about how great they are, but I've never even spoken to them."

"I promised them I would introduce you sooner or later," Ryo said softly, brushing his hand over the side of his own heated face. "I will too. You'll just love Elena, you two are so alike."

Dee nodded, and then looked at Ryo, judging carefully his next words. "Do you need anything?" he asked quietly.

Ryo shook his head, looking around like a suffocating man trying to find air. "No Dee, I don't. I'm going to go take a shower, okay? When Bikky comes home from school, come and get me."

Dee watched unhappily as Ryo left the room. He breathed deeply though, and walked into their bedroom, where he could gather their things. After adding the usual necessities to the bag, he scrambled to find the perfect extras. He was scared too, with a madman looking for his blood, but through it all he had to make sure that Ryo was content. Most things of Ryo's, items like his photo album, and his notebooks, would keep him happy through the worry. He pulled the zipper on the bag closed, and waited for Ryo to return. Unfortunately for Dee, Bikky returned first.

"Hey," the young man said quickly, jumping onto the armchair at the end of the room. "What's wrong? Why are you home so early?"

"Your dad needs to talk to you," Dee said softly, knowing exactly how weak his small voice sounded. He had nothing to say, nothing to lighten the mood with. Instantly, Bikky leapt up.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly. "Is everything okay?"

"I wouldn't feel right saying anything right now," Dee said, grinning uncertainly. "For once I'm going to keep my big mouth shut, and go get him to talk to you. Wait just a sec."

Bikky nodded, slowly, and Dee could see the terror mounting in the child's eyes. He laughed for realizing that someone loyal and devoted to his family was slowly replacing the tough street kid in Bikky. It was really cool, in his opinion, that Ryo had that effect on people. It reminded him of himself at one point in his life, when he realized that there were so many more important things in life. He grinned, but then reminded of the situation, his stomach seemed to sink, and he went off to get Ryo.

"Hey," he said, opening the shower door. Silhouetted on the glass of the shower door, his lover's beautiful form stood. Ryo turned, and opened the shower door, looking at him. "Dee, is Bikky home already?" Ryo asked calmly. It seemed that by showering, the man had calmed himself significantly.

"Yeah." Dee answered, finding his voice to be slightly shaken. "Are you ready?"

Ryo nodded, and throwing a towel around his waist, stepped out of the shower carefully. "Tell him I'm going to get dressed," Ryo said evenly, not in the same crisis mode he was before.

Dee left the room, feeling obedient. "He'll be out in a minute," Dee said quietly, walking past Bikky, who followed him.

"But what's going on?"

"Let him explain it, please. Dee panicked instantly. He was trying hard not to let Bikky see it, but he was really afraid of not saying things right. Luckily, Ryo arrived about five minutes later, dressed. His wet hair hung in a manner that Dee would usually find wildly alluring, but not at the moment.

"Hey," Ryo said quietly. "Um… sit down, okay?"

Ryo paced around the room. Dee shuddered, never realizing how much the floor of their home echoed. "Well, Bikky, something very serious has occurred at work."

"Yeah?" Bikky asked softly. "What's up? You're both okay, right?"

"Yes," Ryo reassured. "Dee and I are fine, but there is a threat to our safety, and we have to leave you for some time with my Aunt Elena."

"I…I don't know your aunt," Bikky said, and Ryo and Dee could both see how uncomfortable he was. "Um…"

"I know Bikky." Ryo's voice was calm, even. "Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick are wonderful people though, and they'll look after you until we can come home safely."

"When's that?" Bikky asked insecurely, and Ryo flinched. He knew exactly what his child was feeling. When he was little, his parents would go away on many business trips for the company they both worked at. He would always be plagued with that uncertainty, that child bred fear that his parents would never return. He hated to admit it, but there had come a day when that fear had been validated inside of him. He hoped that it would never happen to his own son.

"Not so sure," Ryo said timidly. "I wish I could be entirely certain, but you understand our job, don't you?"

Bikky nodded. "Should I get my stuff together?"

Ryo nodded, and Bikky rushed off into his bedroom. Dee looked at Ryo, and both men felt the extreme frustration they were enduring, and just how powerful it was. "I hate leaving Bikky with anyone, even them," Ryo admitted quietly.

"It's natural," Dee said, shrugging to show that he really didn't understand. Ryo's chest rose and fell quickly, underneath the white shirt he had pulled on. Ryo seemed to be amidst a panic attack of some type, but was suppressing it beneath his skin.

Ryo had confessed to him about the generalized anxiety disorder about a month after they had become a couple. "It was never a big deal to me," Ryo said then, "but I'm too afraid to keep any secrets from you." Ryo took medication for the disorder, which had been a part of him since late childhood, along with depression. Yet Ryo, like all sufferers of the disorder, often had panic attacks, despite three years of therapy and continuous medication.

"Are you okay, baby?" Dee asked, squinting slightly. It was painful, trying to push Ryo into saying something he didn't want to. "Is it an attack?"

"Just minor," Ryo said, nodding slightly. "It's really not too bad. I'm just- a little tense."

"I'm going to call up JJ's apartment while we're waiting for Bikky to finish up." Dee walked toward the kitchen with a sense of duty. Ryo smiled a little, and said something in a quiet voice.

"What?" Dee asked, turning around sharply.

"That's so sweet Dee."

Dee shrugged, laughing aloud. "I can be worried about the poor kid," Dee said, waving his hand dismissively. "Sure, poor guy was captivated by the hotness that is me for awhile, but he's a good guy and I don't want to see anyone beating themselves up over what happened to Drake."

"I know how he feels." Ryo's voice was soft, and in defense and sadness. "You've never killed anyone on duty, have you Dee?"

"I've tried." Dee answered with a remorse Ryo didn't quite expect. "I've let my temper take control of me, and I almost have. Those Ryo… those are the moments I especially wish I was more like you."

"I have," Ryo admitted slowly. "Never wanted to, never even meant to do it. Yet it happens when your job is kill or be killed. It really hurts, and now for JJ… he also has to feel as if it's his fault that Drake was hurt.

"I know," Dee agreed, sighing. "That's why I'm calling."

"You're the best Dee," Ryo said in a way that made Dee smile as he walked into the kitchen.

He reached for the phone that hung above the countertop. Quickly dialing the numbers that were written on a tiny notepad Ryo used as an address book of sorts, Dee held the phone in hand and realized it was making him nervous. He didn't know what there was to be afraid of, but it was there.

The phone rang several times before it was picked up. "Um… hello," the voice on the other end said softly. Dee, for a moment, almost believed that the number was wrong. He was so accustomed to JJ's happy, cheerful voice, that this sound was shocking.

"JJ, it's me," he said, trying to sound like nothing had disturbed him. "You doing all right?"

"Not really, Dee-sempai," JJ admitted, slowly. "But I'm getting together my things now. I just…I can't believe I've done this to everyone!"

Dee noticed that JJ gave an odd laugh while he blamed himself. It was creepy, and he couldn't help his instant defense. "Hey, man, ease up on yourself… none of this is your fault."

The loud, forced laughter continued. "No, it really is. I shot to kill with Jensen. He died, and now everyone is in trouble."

"Come on," Dee said, in as calm of a voice as he could. "You take the risk everyday, by giving your talent with a gun to New York. He was a man who pushed too far. If you didn't push back it would've been that little kid who died."

"Dee…"

"You forget that I was there," Dee said, grimacing over the remembrance. It had been so tense, and everyone had been so afraid that any action would go up in flames. The man had been insane, and was immune to all bargaining. "It was a tense situation and we all took a ton of risks. You just happened to take the most."

"I could've done something different," JJ said regretfully. "I know I could've. I've done assignments so similar to that one, so many times, and I've rarely had to even gravely wound a suspect."

Dee wanted to say something, to loudly object. To make light of the intense worry, and make it seem like every other day. "C'mon JJ, you don't believe that. You did a good job. Now are you ready, or do you need help?"

"No thank you. I hope everything is going easily for you today. Does Ryo need any help?"

Dee sighed quietly, but answered quickly. "No. He's taking his kid over to his aunt's house in a little while. He'll be okay though, he's got me." Dee cringed for a moment, regretting his choice of words. He never had really thought about it like that before, but JJ, the kid had nobody.

"Oh, that's good Dee-sempai," JJ said. "I'll see you at work in the morning then?"

"Sure." Dee hung up the telephone, feeling more disturbed than before. Luckily, before much thought could be administered to the situation, Ryo and Bikky entered the kitchen.

"Did you call, Dee?" Ryo asked gently.

Dee shrugged. "I did, and it doesn't sound so good. But we'll all be okay sooner or later."

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Why don't we swing over to Elena's house now? I really want to get this over with."

Dee nodded, feeling inside of the pocket of his pants. He found the car key quickly, and held it up for Ryo to see. "Okay then," he said, grabbing the bag in which Bikky had obviously loaded with his things. "Come one, come all, I'm finally going to meet Ryo's relatives."

Ryo laughed genuinely, and inwardly, Dee was congratulating himself on the success. It eased the anxiety that was floating around them. They went outside, to Dee's car. Ryo slid in, seeming unusually calm, and Dee knew that he had talked himself into being at ease with what was happening.

The driving was unusually silent, except for the light humming of a classic rock station playing on the radio at minimum volume. Dee tried to focus on the winding road that led to Ryo's relatives, yet he could not help staring at Ryo, and then peering into the backseat at Bikky. He was anxious, and this situation was so surreal.

"Dee, watch out for the signs," Ryo warned in a hushed voice. "I think their street – Blackberry Avenue – is only a couple of minutes from here." Then Ryo laughed, a slight, thoughtful sound.

"What?" Dee asked, trying to smile.

Ryo laughed. "Oh nothing, I just remember Elena and Rick taking me to that park we just passed. My uncle would always play soccer with me, even if he obviously hated the sport. He just wanted to see me enjoying myself."

"I bet he looked as dorky as you do when you two play basketball," Dee teased shooting a look at Bikky, who laughed.

"I don't look _that_ dorky!" Ryo laughed aloud.

"Um… actually…" Bikky admitted quietly. "It does look kind of … um… stupid. But it's cool. Might of **_looked_ **dumb, but it was…not so dumb."

Dee laughed appreciatively. He remembered Bikky trying to teach Ryo the basics of the sport he loved so much. Ryo was so uncoordinated, and had looked like a total idiot. But he understood what Bikky meant. They'd had a lot of fun together that day.

"Ok, guys, here's Blackberry Avenue," Dee said. "What do I do next?"

"Oh, turn left here, Dee," Ryo said when he saw the signs of a familiar grocery store. "Elena and Rick only live a few streets down."

Within moments, Ryo told him to stop. Dee stopped in front of a fair sized home, painted a soft blue color. None of them had a chance to step out of the car, before a fair-haired woman ran out of the door, and right towards them. "Ryo, sweetie!" she exclaimed.

Ryo opened the door and stepped out of the car. The minute he did, the woman swept him into a tight hug. "Oh my goodness, you've grown up so much!"

Ryo chuckled softly. "Elena, I saw you three months ago."

"Well I know," she said, putting both hands on her hips. "I know that Ryo, but we only saw each other for a couple of minutes. I missed you."

"Missed you too, Elena," Ryo admitted, frowning over the lack of time he managed to spend with her in recent years He loved her so much, but life had just got in the way.

"Well hon," she said, gesturing towards where Bikky and Dee were stepping out of the car. "Every message you send tells me about these two. Am I finally going to meet them?"

Ryo blushed significantly, pulling his often-loud aunt towards them. Dee stood up straight and looked directly at her. "Aunt Elena, this is Dee," Ryo said quietly, his face turning what Dee would consider a 'whole new color of Ryo embarrassment.'

Elena's eyes widened, and she smiled brightly. "Wow," she said, shaking Dee's hand forcefully. It seemed that his aunt's eyes were locked on Dee, as she just kept staring. For an instant, Ryo wondered how Dee could stand her staring like that.

"Wow Ryo, he _is_ everything and more," she said, her eyes suggesting that she knew how much she was embarrassing her nephew. "Ooh, you know how to pick 'em. Got that from me, right?"

"I'm sure he did," Dee said, letting go of her hand. "It's really nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you, but I was starting to think you didn't really exist."

"I'm real," she said, glaring sarcastically at Ryo. "But my nephew is just too busy to care about his poor aunt and uncle. It's cool meeting you Dee, at last. And now I must meet…"

"Oh yes," Ryo said quickly, recovering from the embarrassment. "Aunt Elena, this is Bikky."

"Oh yes," she said, sounding delighted. "Every call from my nephew is hours of talking endlessly about this one. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Bikky said slowly, and everyone could tell that he was annoyed. At thirteen years old, he was definitely not the child Ryo had made him seem to his aunt. "Very good."

"Aw, cute," she gushed, grinning madly. "Do you boys want to come in before you leave?" '

"I want to say hello to Rick," Ryo answered nodding. "I hate to say it, but we really can't stay too long. There are things that need taking care of."

"Come on in then," Elena invited. She led them up a winding path composed of several stones, and into the door of the house. The front room of the house was modestly furnished, but tiny little things showed his aunt's wacky personality. A long line of hot pink plastic flowers hanging from the ceiling, an orange pillow lying on the plain gray sofa, a gigantic photograph of Rick and Elena in a crazy patterned frame… Ryo smiled, comforted by these sights.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" asked a voice from off to the side of Ryo. He smiled to see his Uncle Rick, standing in front of him smiling.

"Uncle Rick," Ryo said excitedly, hugging the man. "Uncle Rick, this is Dee and Bikky."

"Hey," Rick said loudly, a grin on his good-natured face. "I've been wanting to meet these two for some time now. Good to see you all."

The man seemed so friendly, that all discomfort was eased in an instant. He smiled and greeted both Dee and Bikky like he had known them for years. Ryo laughed, knowing that it was like his uncle to make his family feel welcome.

"So son, what's wrong?" Rick asked, the moment he could pull Ryo away from the joyous meeting of his family members. "Elena said you had difficulty at work."

"I wish I could be more specific, especially to you and Elena," Ryo admitted, sighing deeply. "I love you both, so much. But… this is serious, and if Dee and I don't take care of it, we could be in serious danger."

"I understand," Rick said calmly. Ryo always was jealous of his nature. "Ryo, go on and do what you have to. Don't worry for an instant about your child. He is perfectly safe with your Aunt Elena and I. Elena already is in love with your boy anyway. She loves kids."

"Thanks," Ryo said quietly. "This is nerve-racking and I don't know quite how to deal with it. Only you and Elena could make it all that much better. I'll admit it, I'm scared, but I know I don't have to worry about Bikky. Thank you."

Rick chuckled. "You worry so much," Rick sighed, "Just like your aunt does, though she won't openly admit it. I'll be very glad to see you when this is all over."

Ryo sighed sadly, and felt like he was jumping into an icy pool of water, as he had to say goodbye to Bikky. Nothing compared to the frightening feeling that told him this could be the last time he saw the boy he considered a son. He knew that he put his life at risk many, many times… but this was different. He had a target on his head for his involvement in a shooting.

It seemed so casual, a "goodbye, I'll see you as soon as I can," but it felt like so much more. It felt like a world crumbling, and walls closing in. It felt like so much pain, that Ryo had to grip Dee by the arm and drag him out of the friendly territory, just so they could move on their path.

"Dee, let's get out of here," Ryo urged quietly. "Let's go home."

Ryo knew that Dee was concerned; yet he also knew that Dee would respect him. In what felt like a blur, they drove back home, leaving Bikky in the safety of Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick.


	3. Here

Title: Safehouse

Author: Kayla

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Pairings: DrakexJJ, BerkeleyxDiana,DeexRyo,TedxOC

"Berkeley you are an idiot," she said it with such strength that it almost felt like a physical blow. It was six thirty in the morning and Berkeley Rose and Diana Spacey were at odds with one another over what she called his masculine stubbornness. "I never knew your immaturity could keep you from doing the right thing. I always thought you were good at what you did."

"Diana, you're being ridiculous," he turned, and walked into his office, where he sat down, throwing his hands up. She followed him, sitting on top of his desk and glaring down at him like a frustrated bird, unable to obtain prey.

"Berkeley, one of your detectives was critically wounded," she snapped. "You have a mentally ill man out to take you down, one by one, and you're going to be a stubborn fool?"

"It's not that big of a deal," he muttered bitterly, picking up a folder from his desk. "Jensen will get caught and Parker will recover. It's simple."

"It is not," she objected, pounding the desk at her side. "He is a lunatic Berkeley and your men worked for months on his brother's case, only to end up killing the man. You know that his sister Lily Jensen has testified of his plans to take out you all. All of this, and you're too inflexible to go into protection with the rest of them – so you're not murdered?"

"Don't worry," he assured her, leaning back and tossing the file next to her. "I am needed here."

"You're a smart man," she said, leaping off of the desk. "You know what you need to do. Now I'm _here_ to do some talking with Fred A. Robinson, the Los Angeles Detective who created the program. He's a friend. I'll go wait for him in the front. He'll say the same."

She turned around, and upon leaving Diana slammed the door. Berkeley sighed, reaching for the file again. Jensen's of course. He had been staring at it for hours, trying to figure out if what Diana said was true. Was he in any danger? Obviously they all were. The investigation had lasted months, and he knew which men were targets.

Of course, there was no way Diana would ever admit it, but she was so _fussy_ when it came to safety issues. He knew that she was willing to do anything to help him out, and had even come from Los Angeles to make sure her friend F.A Robinson did his job right. Maybe Berkeley would be better of just listening to her; after all he could use the isolation anyway.

It was a lot of worry anyway. The station's chief had made him responsible for maintaining the safety of the Criminal Investigations unit. It was a large task for a man who felt irresponsible. The Jensen case had been very poorly planned, and much of it came from the personal instincts of the men involved. He breathed slowly, trying to get a perspective of things. As long as everyone remained away from this man who worked as a crazed sniper, they'd be all right.

"Berk, can you get yourself in here?" Diana called from the end of the door. "Be a stubborn jerk for all I care, but Adams is here, and I think some wise words would be in order. I'm talking to my man, okay?"

He walked in, not because he wanted to, but because she said so. Hurt by the words, he had no choice. She was standing there with a distinguished looking man with gray hair. "My friend arrived, Berkeley," she said icily. "We need to talk and poor little JJ is in his office, looking all… how should I put it – depressed, which makes him suspicious. Make with the friendliness, okay?"

He looked at her, ready to answer, but it was dissolved in an instant. Shaking his head, he obeyed her orders. He walked down the hall to the office that Drake and JJ shared. He knocked on the door causing it to shake. "Can I come in?" he asked harshly, but then calmed himself. He was not going to be rude. "Ada…JJ? Will you please let me in?"

The door opened to him, and JJ stared. "Sorry Commissioner," he said slowly, blinking. "I didn't mean to lock the door. I just sort of did. It's really a habit, I guess. I'm sorry." He stopped, knowing that he just rambling. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Let me in?" Berkeley asked, and JJ nodded rapidly, moving to the side so that he could walk in. JJ closed the door after him, making a soft, somber sound. Once in, Berkeley sat down, looking for JJ to do the same.

He did, but with an expression that immaturely displayed his dissatisfaction. "What do you need, sir?" he asked politely, sitting down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," was the strained reply.

"Perfectly fine sir," JJ said in reply, looking away. "I know I'm too…early, but I thought I could take care of some things or something."

Berkeley tried to shrug casually. "It's no problem," he said slowly. "I know the incident was quite a strain on you, and I just needed…"

"Fine." JJ tried to be firm with his superior because he hated being looked at that way. The pitying way, where there was nothing they could do to help, yet still they stared at you like you were the lowest creature possible. "Sir I'm just fine, don't worry."

"You know," Berkeley tried to balance between cautious and casual, "what happened to your partner was in no way your fault."

"Sorry sir but I didn't see anyone else with a gun in their hands," JJ said, looking away. He did not want to be confiding this, and not to this man. "Nobody else in our unit had to pull the trigger and watch him fall while little kids screamed."

"True." One word from the man, and it was 'true.' JJ waited for the continuation of the though, knowing it was coming. When it did, he had to look away so his bitterness was not detected.

"True but could anyone else have successfully taken Jensen down and saved that six year old girl's life?"

JJ sighed. This was going to be one of those things that went on forever.

"Your distance and angle were quiet impressive," Berkeley said standing up. "I can't think of another man on the force who could do it. _You had no choice." _He turned to leave the room but didn't quite make it.

"Going to be okay?" he asked.

"Sure," JJ said wearily, sick of being told what a great shot he was. It made no difference to the situation. "Later, then?"

"Uh-huh."

JJ sighed when the man left the room. He couldn't help being thankful for the sudden quietness. Couldn't they just let him worry about his best friend, and feel responsible while he was at it?

Drake was his best friend. It was something he'd always wanted to have when he was a kid. A best friend—someone who wouldn't judge him no matter what choices he made. Right before Drake was shot, they hadn't spent one week without several nights spent together. They had been becoming close friends…and now all JJ had to lose was everything.

It was only getting worse thinking about it.

He stepped out of his office, trying to see what he could do. He saw a little activity going on between Commissioner Rose and two others. He didn't care. Some officers from another unit were speaking about a case. He really, really didn't care. Then, Dee and Ryo arrived, and suddenly he couldn't help but look at them.

He didn't want to be alone. They were here. It was a dilemma easily solved, especially since Dee did not seem to look at him with that look.

"Hi," JJ said blankly, approaching them at lightning speed. Dee looked him over, while Ryo just seemed confused. "I'm glad you're here, I was pretty alone."

"How long have you been here?" Ryo asked softly.

"An hour, maybe?"

Ryo seemed to look away, and Dee shook his head. "Worried?" Dee asked bluntly. "'Cause its not a problem if you're not."

"A little," JJ shrugged. "Worried about Drake, really worried..."

"Who's that guy they're talking to over there?" Dee pointed to Diana and Berkeley.

JJ shrugged in reply. "I think he's…" He stopped, knowing that they already figured it out for themselves. What were they if not detectives, right?

"How are you?" JJ asked; the question specific to Ryo. Dee was all right; Dee was always all right. Even though JJ wasn't in love with him anymore – he still regarded Dee as a source of perfection. "I know it must be…hard."

Ryo nodded, and JJ noticed the tiny squeeze Dee gave from behind. He really did seem fearful. "It's hard," he said slowly, not wishing to speak more than necessary, for precaution. "The normal is hard to steer away from, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't know," JJ responded, bluntly. Over his shoulder, he caught the eye of Berkeley Rose, who seemed intent on getting his attention. His mouth formed words, words that JJ could just barely make out.

'Now. Just you.'

JJ understood. Ted had just arrived and the mystery man was intent on getting them out of the precinct building in an unnoticeable fashion. "I have to go," he said to Dee and Ryo. Both men instantly looked at the group of people and nodded slowly to themselves. JJ stepped away from them lightheadedly, and walked towards the gray haired man.

"F.A. Robinson." The man introduced himself casually, holding out a stiff hand. JJ shook it, and followed him to a car. The man offered for him to sit down, so he did. What else was there to do?

"I've been running this program for six years," the man assured quietly, probably seeing JJ's intense fear. "It has never failed in the past, and it will not fail involving your group. When I was a young police Detective, I never believed that there was not a program for police department officials whose lives were in significant danger!"

"Every minute sir," JJ whispered. "Every minute."

"Don't I know it," Anderson said with a tender smile. JJ felt that the man understood the life of a police detective, yet couldn't quite connect to the individual feelings. It was frustrating. "It was your partner who was shot, wasn't it?"

JJ jumped at the question, but answered. "Yes, it was."

The man shook his head and breathed deeply. "No pain is worse than that," he said, letting one hand leave the steering wheel to touch JJ's shoulder. JJ almost moved away from him. "It's like, having a family member hurt, isn't it? I've worked with so many police detectives in my life, and that's a strong, strong bond."

"Of course it is," JJ said blankly. Except for the fact that Drake wasn't just a family member to him, he was more than that. It was something much bigger than family ties.

Just so you know you'll be finding everything downstairs. Good luck. ." They were Anderson's only words when he left JJ in the front room of what appeared to be an old apartment building. The only things that graced the room were a single table, a few chairs, and a fireplace.

JJ wandered downstairs. He found bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a little room with a table and more chairs. It was like a little demented apartment for the lost and confused officers. Just perfect for the chaos they were going through.


End file.
